


Too Late

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek The Gentle Seasons Series [55]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Concentration, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Spock (Star Trek), Romantic Fluff, departures - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy is leaving Starfleet, and Spock realizes too late that he should have said something about how he really felt about him.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Star Trek The Gentle Seasons Series [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/695088
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwing/gifts).



Mr. Spock was antsy. He had never understood what that idiom had meant up until now, and now he found that it was the only way to explain how he was feeling. He could not seem to sit still. That was bad enough, but now he also seemed to have added a different and quite exasperating symptom. For now he had found that he could not concentrate on what he was doing, either. He thought he was, and then he would realize that he was staring fixedly at something or other without even realizing it. And in that way, though, and purely by chance, he inadvertently learned what another idiom meant.

"You know if you keep staring that hard at that expensive piece of Federation equipment the way you're doing, that you're gonna be staring a hole in it before long now, don't ye, lad? And then where will you be when it comes time to replace it on your meager salary?" Scotty teased. "You'll be slaving away for the man for donkey years, and all you'll have to show for it is an outdated piece of equipment owned by someone else. A poor investment, lad, a poor investment, indeed," he said, shaking his head.

Spock pulled his eyes away from the piece of equipment he was apparently openly abusing with his wanton eyes. "Pardon me? What did you just say, Mr. Scott? I was thinking of something else."

Montgomery Scott choked back a laugh and shook his head. "Now here was me thinking that you didn't have a blessed thing on your mind! I thought you were simply woolgathering. Shows how little I do know about it all now, doesn't it?!" And he left, chucking to himself as Spock stared after him and wondering what that had all been about.

How could he be woolgathering when there were no sheep on the Enterprise? Mr. Scott was not being logical, at all!

None of which helped Spock to solve his basic problem. And the longer he put off trying to solve it, the worse it got. But that was the way he went on for days. Not knowing what to do.

Until he ran out of time.

Perhaps he should not have waited until today to have spoken up, he decided as he was watching the proceedings in front of him. That probably should have been the plan all along instead of this willy-nilly way he had been falling through the days in denial. But now it was too late. For Leonard McCoy was leaving Starfleet. He was headed for Terran to work for a small medical practice in Georgia. And Spock did not want him to leave.

Furthermore, Spock did not know why McCoy had given up his career in Starfleet. Whether the good doctor had finally given into his fear of space, or whether the lure of a more laidback life style beckoned to him, McCoy was leaving the Enterprise. For good.

Several of McCoy's closest friends stood nearby and waited with McCoy as the shuttle was being loaded with his meager belongings. Most of his things had been sent ahead. Now he just had his toothbrush and a change of clothing and whatever else was lying around to pack. It was those articles that fell into the category of "whatever else was lying around" that was now taking up two large suitcases.

"Well, Bones, you know you're always welcome to come back anytime you wish. In fact, I wish you'd just take a nice vacation and come back well rested. You know that ship you're hitching a ride on could leave you at a recreation planet just as easily as taking you on to Terran," Kirk was saying as he warmly shook his friend's hand. And for a moment there, McCoy acted like he might take Kirk up on that idea.

Kirk hadn't said anything, but he was secretly hoping that McCoy would come to his senses at the last minute and would sign up for another hitch with him and Spock and the others on the Enterprise again. Keep the old gang together and all that. But time was running out, and McCoy still looked pretty determined to be doing this retirement from Starfleet thing.

Kirk had even hoped that McCoy's secret feelings for Spock would influence McCoy to stay. He'd known for a long time how McCoy had always felt about Spock. Kirk had thought that simply being around Spock would be enough for McCoy as it had been for several years now. In fact, that stalemate in their relationship had been going on for so long now that nearly everyone on the Enterprise knew about it and did not even consider it even any longer. It was like having the usual swiss steak on Tuesdays or lime gelatin in the mess hall on Thursdays. It was just part of the routine of life on the Enterprise. Then McCoy had announced that he was leaving, and that routine got disrupted. After that, routine wasn't quite so smooth anymore, and even Spock seemed unsettled.

Lately, Kirk had even thought that Spock was melancholy about McCoy's leaving and was missing the doctor before he left. Romantic idiot! Kirk chided himself. Spock won't do a last minute save. He will just go on without McCoy in his life as easily as any other well-oiled machine would.

If only Kirk and McCoy knew how ambivalent that well-oiled machine really was! Because Spock still did not know what he should do to change this situation, and Kirk and McCoy were saying their final goodbyes!

Then it was Spock's turn to say goodbye to McCoy. He chose not to shake hands. McCoy did not offer his, either. In some ways that was better. In some ways it was worse.

It would have been nice to have felt the flow of friendship between them again through their hands. But each feared that the other one would be able to tell that something more personal than friendship was now flowing toward them. And then, too, it would have been so wrenching to have released that hand after feeling the comfort waiting inside it. No, it was better this way to simply nod a final farewell.

“I shall miss you, Doctor,” Spock said woodenly. He wanted to say so much. He needed to express himself just right, but the right words still would not come.

McCoy sucked up his courage and squinted hard at Spock. “You, too, Vulcan. It's been interesting. And I sure as hell have never been bored with you around.”

Spock heard a roar in his head that almost prevented him from replying, but he did manage it. "And I have not been bored, either." Not exactly brilliant, but at least it was heartfelt.

Then Kirk noticed something that needed to be addressed. He didn't want to mention it, but he had to. “Bones, the shuttle is ready to leave now. I think you better get on board.”

“Well, guys," McCoy said as he prepared to turn toward the ride that would take him away from these guys and into his next phase of life. "See you around campus, as we used to say when I was an undergrad at Ole Miss." He smiled at his own joke, but it was a sad smile.

McCoy was really leaving!

McCoy prepared to turn toward the shuttle. "So if you're ever out my way, drop by. Until then--"

“When may I do that?!” Spock blurted out. “Is next week too soon?!”

McCoy looked stunned. “Huh?!”

"I do not want you to leave!"

"What are you talking about?!" McCoy demanded.

"I want you to stay!"

McCoy's eyes narrowed, trying to take it all in. "Why?"

"I want you," Spock said softly.

What the f-- "To stay?"

"Yes. That, too."

McCoy blinked. The Vulcan had said it! He had really said it! "Oh, Spock...." he said softly with misty eyes.

"I know. I said it all wrong," Spock said miserably.

"It isn't that. You're doing just fine," McCoy said with a little grin. "Your timing maybe isn't the best, though." He gave Spock a soft look. "How long has this been going on?"

"Forever, it seems." Spock's voice still sounded miserable.

“Tell him the rest of what you want to say on the shuttle, Spock,” Kirk urged as he pushed both of them toward it.

"Captain, what are you doing?" Spock demanded, stunned that he was being pushed toward the shuttle, too.

"Shut up, Spock. You're going with him!" Kirk informed him.

"But, Captain, I cannot leave!" Spock protested.

"Yes, you can! Now, go! Go!"

"But-- But I have nothing prepared!"

"I've got a little case packed just for you inside the shuttle," Kirk told Spock. "It's got your pass in it. With a change of uniform. And undies. Meditation robe. Mat. Your dress uniform. Incense." He gave Spock a hard look that tried to convey all sorts of interesting information if Spock would only take it in. "Lube."

Spock stared at him. Lubricant?! his dark eyes seemed to question.

"You know, just the essentials. For... whatever." He grinned and winked.

“What the hell is going on?!” McCoy demanded. There was nothing wrong with his hearing. He'd heard what Jim Kirk had said, too, and had seen that wink. "Why does Kirk think you're going along with me? With lube?!"

Spock gulped. It was now or never. And his fancy words were nowhere to be found. “It seems that we are eloping, Doctor.”

McCoy looked wild. "We are?!"

Spock looked stern, but his heart was beating as wildly as McCoy's face looked. "Yes. Now get in the shuttle. I will be right behind you."

“Oh. Okay,” McCoy answered calmly and surprised everyone by stepping without further argument toward the shuttle.

"Wait!" Kirk hollered. "Sign these!" he demanded as he shook papers in McCoy's face.

"What's this?" McCoy asked suspiciously.

"Your papers to reenlist." Kirk handed him a pen. "Now that you're coming back here and all."

"Just happened to have them on you, I suppose," McCoy snorted as he took the pen and papers. "Just like you happened to have a little case packed for Spock."

Kirk had a silly grin. "Call me an optimist."

McCoy signed and handed back the articles to Kirk. "Play your cards close to your chest, don't you?"

"I was betting on a sure thing." Then he told the whole truth. "I was hoping, at least. I didn't know there for awhile."

"Me, neither," McCoy said softly. "Thanks, Jim." He turned toward the shuttle where Spock was patiently waiting for him. "Don't dawdle, Vulcan. I want to hear more about this elopement."

Spock's face was filled with gratitude and wonder as he looked back at Kirk. Could this really be happening?!

"Go! Go!" Kirk urged.

"Captain, I cannot thank you enough--" Spock started.

"Then don't! Now get in that shuttle!" He smiled fondly at Spock. 

A grin broke out on Spock's face as he complied.

Kirk waved goodbye to his friends. As he watched the shuttle leaving, he started making plans for the party he would throw for them when they got back from their honeymoon.

Hot damn, he thought with a grin. Seems McCoy had been interested, too. And now they were all winners!

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
